


Not A Morning Person

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: #marriedlife, Crowley's not a morning person, M/M, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Now married, they both have a new life. They are now co-owners of Aziraphale's bookshop. Aziraphale's now sleeping, which is something he had never found easy, but while running the bookshop and always kept on his toes by his demonic husband he definitely finds it easier. But even with all of that, Crowley is still a grumpy cute demon and definitely not a morning person.





	Not A Morning Person

Aziraphale was always the one that woke up first, it wasn’t by choice, he did enjoy sleeping. Ever since him and Crowley had gotten married, exhaustion came to him quicker, he wasn’t used to his new life just yet, but he didn’t mind in all honesty, being able to rest when his demon did was nice. He opened his eyes to find said demon still fast asleep, his face pressed against the pillow and orange hair sprawled across it. Aziraphale smiled, bringing his hand up to the demon’s forehead, running fingers over his forehead, brushing his stray hairs out of the way. Crowley grunted into the pillow. Shame they had to get up, Aziraphale was quite happy lying in bed watching his demon sleep, but they had a bookshop to run.

“Crowley, darling. It’s time to get up.”

Crowley just grunted into the pillow again, and Aziraphale giggled as he shifted to the side of the bed to get up. Crowley had never been a morning person, that was a known fact. Aziraphale made his way over to the kitchen to put the kettle on, leaving Crowley to rest for a little bit longer.

Moments later, he returned to the bed, now finding Crowley with the blankets up to his cheek, his hair the only thing to be seen. Moving closer to the bed, he ran his fingers through the messy orange hair, “Come on, dear. Get up. We have to open the shop soon.” Aziraphale said softly.

Another muffled grunt came from the pillow, “Let me sleep…”

“Just get up dear. It’s not that hard. I’d let you sleep all you want normally, but I need your help with the shop.”

Crowley groaned, “No, I’m hibernating.”

“What? Love, it’s not that cold out there. Now come on, get up.” Aziraphale continued.

Aziraphale stood over the demon as he remained in the bed showing no signs of getting up any time soon. “Crowley, just get out of bed!”

“No!”

Aziraphale shook his head, and groaned, “Ugh… I didn’t want to have to do this, but that’s it…” He reached down and wrapped his arms around the demon’s waist and scooping him up bridal style and proceeding to move towards the staircase.

“Aziraph… p-put me down!!” The demon stuttered, being stuck in his angel’s arms.

“No.”

Crowley grunted, “Fine…” and then clicked his fingers, changing himself into his usual clothing and out of his pyjama clothes.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs and into the still dark bookshop, Aziraphale placed the demon on his feet, before he glared at the angel. “Don’t look at me like that! I just need your help until lunch and then you can sleep in the backroom or upstairs all you want.” Aziraphale said as he headed towards the windows to open the blinds.

Another grunt, “Your lucky I love you, angel!”

They share a quick kiss, “Yep I know. Now come on let’s get to work.”


End file.
